


to be alone with you

by thereisnoreality



Series: a night to dismember [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Piercings, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/thereisnoreality
Summary: It's simple and it's uncomplicated between them. The surprises these days are rare but that doesn't mean Taeyong doesn't enjoy their routines.That's why it's such a shock when Taeyong walks into their room to find Donghyuck spread out on the sheets, an angelic smile on his face and lavender underwear, garter belt and stockings shimmering and gauzy against his long legs.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Taeyong
Series: a night to dismember [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946824
Comments: 27
Kudos: 216





	to be alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 13: LINGERIE  
> DAY 21: PIERCINGS
> 
> we're just gonna treat this like a bingo and less like a kinktober at this point. 
> 
> ANYWAY this gift is from [melina ](https://twitter.com/_renjaune_) to [vicky ](https://twitter.com/hyufull) ^^ i am just the happy medium in between. i hope you like the taehyuck food <3

Donghyuck wakes up to an empty bed.

He frowns, hand sweeping over the opposite side, but the sheets are cool and thrown back and there’s no sound in the apartment. Only the faint creak of the fire escape outside their window as a harsh wind buffets the building.

It’s a cold day. Donghyuck curls up tighter under his sheets, shivering a little and casts around for his phone. The time takes him by surprise. It’s _well_ past noon. He really needs to stop gaming so late.

 _Where are you_? He texts quickly, before glancing at his sweatpants, hanging off the edge of the laundry basket, a few freezing feet away and decides to take the risk, goosebumps sparking up his legs as soon as his feet hit the chilly wood floors. A sweatshirt is dug out of the back of the cramped closet next, Donghyuck having to dodge more than one roll of fabric as it comes hurtling off the top shelf down to his head, clearly intent on concussing him, as well as several of Taeyong’s more…delicate pieces. Donghyuck carefully hangs up a sheer babydoll back up, the smooth fabric slipping through his fingers, grimacing and hoping Taeyong won’t notice if one or more of his clothes have shifted around.

The blinds in the living room are drawn which frankly, only serves to throw into sharp relief the mess coating every surface and lamp. And one unfortunate plant. Donghyuck carefully plucks a stuffed rabbit off the top of the huge fern that lives right by their window and sets it on the couch… Which is another monster all on its own.

His text message is still unanswered but Donghyuck doesn’t let it bother him. The city is practically a wasteland these days, but he’s pretty sure the rats haven’t gotten powerful enough to kidnap a whole human just yet.

The heat goes on, as high as Donghyuck’s conscience will allow before he strips off his sweatshirt and sets to making himself some ramen. He’d ordered a huge bulk order on a late night online shopping him right before the food panic had hit — a choice that he’d been chastised for until they realised exactly how difficult it would be to get food now. They’ve been rationing the ramen but Donghyuck had received his paycheque last week and had decided — on yet another late night, or early morning, if he was to be more accurate, shopping binge — to buy more ramen.

He eats it on the fire escape, balancing the pot on an already stained pillow so as to not burn his legs and stares out at the city. Their bedroom over looks a busy street. Well, it used to be and their favourite pastime, before, when they had time and actually wanted to waste it, was to sit on the fire escape, legs thrown over each other and people watch together.

The wind snaps over him and Donghyuck shivers, wrapping his hands around the base of the ramen pot, hoping the heat will soak into his arms. His sweatshirt is lying somewhere in the laundry pile slowly attempting to take over the couch and Donghyuck’s too comfortable to move, even if he is freezing.

His phone pings just as Donghyuck’s tipping the pot into his mouth, swallowing down the last of his soup and he hastily puts it down, the pot clanging a little too loudly on the fire escape as he fumbles for his phone.

 _Grocery shopping_ is the succinct response that reaches him. Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at his phone. They don’t _need_ groceries, not really. In the last two months, both of them have gotten very creative of making meals out of whatever random things could be scrounged from their pantry.

 _And laundry_ , follows up a moment later, and Donghyuck’s eyebrow rises higher. Where are the clothes coming from? Donghyuck’s pretty sure their entire closet is living on top of their couch right now.

_And I needed some fabric._

Donghyuck sighs and calls immediately.

“Donghyuck-ah,” Taeyong’s voice is soft and gentle when he answers, before the first ring even ends. “You’re up.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Donghyuck asks, screwing up his face. “I could have helped you. Or you know, stopped you before you decided to go gallivanting around the whole city on your own.”

“You needed the sleep,” Taeyong says simply. “You were streaming really late last night.”

Donghyuck scoffs, toeing at the gaps in the fire escape with his socked toes. “It’s just gaming,” he says. “It’s not like it’s that important.”

“You and I both know that’s not true, so don’t put yourself down,” Taeyong says firmly, an edge entering his tone and Donghyuck purses his lips.

“How many bags are you even carrying right now,” he asks instead of entering _that_ wormhole. “How can you even hold a _phone_?”

Taeyong huffs a laugh and the tense air between them clears as if it wasn’t even there. “I took a backpack so it’s not that bad right now. I’m pretty sure I look like a crazy person with the green onions sticking out of the top. It’s only half the groceries anyway, I have to go back for the perishables; the line was too long at the good store.”

“You should have woken me up,” Donghyuck repeats. “You’re going to be exhausted.”

“I needed the fresh air,” Taeyong sighs.

Donghyuck doesn’t know what to say to that. He knows Taeyong hasn’t been handling the quarantine well but honestly, point him to a person who _has_. It’s maddening being stuck in the same 800 sq foot apartment for the last month and a half — even for Donghyuck, who spends most of his working days at home anyway. The brightside is that at least they’re not stuck in their old apartments, when they lived apart from each other, a twenty minute subway ride across town with unforgiving neighbours cockblocking pretty much any attempts to have the fun kind of sleepovers. Donghyuck doesn’t think he’d be half as okay if he didn’t have Taeyong to wake up to every day. Today notwithstanding.

“When are you getting back?” He asks finally.

Taeyong makes a thoughtful noise. “5 or 6,” he says. “I called the fabric store and they said they’ll have my stuff on hold but it’s all the way in Bryant Park and I’m nowhere near there right now.”

“Can you go tomorrow? Or later?” Donghyuck asks. He pauses. “You’ll get tired carrying all those bags.”

Taeyong laughs a little. “So sweet, Donghyuckie,” he sighs. “Why aren’t you like this to me all the time?”

“You’d get bored of it,” Donghyuck dismisses. “You like me keeping you on your toes. Seriously, I mean it, I’ll come with you tomorrow and help.” He’ll hate every second of it but he’ll go. Taeyong in the garment district is like any sweaty, balding, middle aged man in the middle of the Red Light District, except nowhere as gross. He’s just… involved. Taeyong likes to _linger_ and spend hours there, hopping between store after store; strokes all the fabrics with long fingers and chipped painted nails while remaining completely oblivious to everyone’s side glances while he waxes poetry to a dozing Donghyuck about all the pieces he could create if he just had the time and the money.

Donghyuck’s working on that last bit but even he doesn’t have any control over time.

“It’s okay,” Taeyong says firmly. A rejection that isn’t quite one. “I want to do this today. A little exhaustion never hurt anyone.”

Donghyuck tries not to be offended by it. He knows Taeyong needs his own space, just as he craves his alone time just as badly. It’s hard to spend all your moments with another person, even if you love each other with as much as your hearts can contain. “Okay,” he relents finally, pushing the window back open and crawling back through to his hot bedroom, leaning back over the windowsill to grab the ramen pot still sitting out there. “I’ll see you tonight then. Be safe.”

“Always,” Taeyong says. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Donghyuck says and the call ends.

When Donghyuck opens the door to a knock that it itself sounds inexplicably weary, it’s nearing half past seven, the sun almost having vanished beyond the distant bridge. Donghyuck had poked his head out of the window to check the temperature and had immediately retreated back in, hoping Taeyong had dressed properly before he left.

“Finally,” Donghyuck says.

Taeyong looks up at him where he’s leaning against the doorjamb, eyes looking exhausted over his mask. “Hi,” he says softly.

“Hi,” Donghyuck says and takes all of his bags from his hands, stepping back before Taeyong can brush against him. “Go shower, I’ll put all this away.”

“I came as fast as I could from the last store,” Taeyong mumbles, dropping his backpack into Donghyuck’s gloved hands. “The milk is on the top.”

“I got it,” Donghyuck bats his hands at him and repeats, more gently, “Go shower. I already have dinner ready for you.”

Taeyong pulls his mask down to his chin and smiles sleepily at Donghyuck. “You’re my favourite,” he mumbles. Donghyuck kind of wants to wrap his arms around him and squeeze until Taeyong melts into him. He can’t, not just yet anyway, so he lets Taeyong go and turns to the kitchen, where a bottle of bleach is waiting to be sprayed over every single thing.

Taeyong comes out of the shower looking even more sleepy than before, wrapped in a huge sweatshirt Donghyuck’s pretty sure he stole from Johnny a couple of years ago and just ‘forgot’ to return. He pauses, looking at the living room and then blinks.

“You cleaned.”

Donghyuck grins at him. “I did,” he says. “I didn’t have much to do today.” The living room is finally free of their clothing, all painstakingly folded up to fit their tiny chest of drawers that they somehow managed to shove into the corner of their closet. Donghyuck’s not looking forward to the battle they’ll have with it when they move out. He’s pretty sure he’ll have to take a fire axe to the thing. Donghyuck’s desk is finally clear of the clutter that had been piling for the last few weeks as his streams had increased in frequency and all the plants had been shoved to the window to soak up the sunlight.

Donghyuck pats the floor beside him. “Come praise my cooking.”

Taeyong drops down next to him, smiling at him. “It looks very good,” he says. “Thanks for making dinner.”

“Thanks for not keeling over in the middle of the subway,” Donghyuck shoots back. “That would not have been a fun trip.”

Taeyong sighs, leaning over to scoop some rice into his bowl. There’s not much, apparently they _did_ need groceries, but Donghyuck had done his best to mimic a proper meal. “I was close at the end.” A large spoonful of cucumber kimchi and rice shoves into his mouth, his cheeks bulging out and Taeyong smiles at him, pleased. Donghyuck tries not to feel too fond over it. He needs to maintain an aura. “But it was a good day.”

“I’m glad,” Donghyuck says. He pauses, wondering how to phrase it before he says softly, “You seemed like you needed it.”

Taeyong’s expression shifts as he picks up the kimchi soup, cradling it to his chest as he takes another spoonful. They need to buy a table, it’s getting annoying to eat all their meals. “I know I haven’t been that fun to be around,” he starts, a soft tone of regret curling around his words.

Donghyuck shakes his head, cutting him off before he can even begin. “Don’t apologise. It’s an all around shitty situation and you need your space. If walking around the city like a crazy person can give you that, then I’m okay with it.”

“Still,” Taeyong tries. “I’m sure I’m not that easy to handle—”

“I stream like every night till 3 am and I make a mess around the apartment that you end up cleaning up,” Donghyuck says easily. He smiles at Taeyong. “Hyung, it’s like you think I don’t know you. You don’t have to _ever_ be apologetic about being yourself, but especially not around me. We’re making it work, aren’t we?”

Taeyong’s expression goes ridiculously soft at the name and Donghyuck tries his best not to flush. He doesn’t call Taeyong hyung often but it always makes Taeyong fond in a way that Donghyuck doesn’t know how to handle.

“You know I appreciate you, don’t you?” Taeyong asks in lieu of answer.

Donghyuck blushes harder. “Stop it,” he mumbles.

Taeyong laughs softly, and scoots closer. He sets his food down on the floor and lays his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “Thank you for dinner.”

Donghyuck sighs and rests his head gently on Taeyong’s. “Thanks for not getting eaten by the monster rats.”

Taeyong is still sitting on the bed when Donghyuck gets out of the shower, the blanket around his waist and his eyes wide as he looks up from his sketchbook.

“You should have let me help with the dishes,” Taeyong murmurs when Donghyuck falls into bed with a sigh. He smooths the hair out of Donghyuck’s face, smiling when Donghyuck glowers at him.

“After you’ve been on your feet the whole day? Yeah right.”

Taeyong pushes out his lower lip and drops his sketchbook on the side table when Donghyuck leans up to kiss him softly. Taeyong lets himself be pushed down against the bed as Donghyuck looms over him, mouth parting over Taeyong’s.

Taeyong’s fingers push up his shirt, rucking it up around his chest, hands seeking across Donghyuck’s skin. Donghyuck sighs, and sits up to tug his shirt off and then reaches for Taeyong. “Let me take care of you tonight,” Donghyuck whispers against his mouth. “I got you, hyung.”

A little noise escapes Taeyong when Donghyuck shucks off his shirt and leans in to kiss his chest, following the spread of his ribs down, to the sharp curve of his hip. Taeyong’s fingers tangle in his hair and when Donghyuck peers up at him, Taeyong swallows quite audibly.

“You’re too good to me,” he whispers.

“Nah,” Donghyuck disagrees as he pushes Taeyong’s boxers down and off his legs. “I’m just perfect for you.”

Taeyong’s answering laugh gets crumpled into a soft moan as Donghyuck closes his lips around the the head of his cock. He presses the barbell in his tongue against the sensitive spot, right under the head and Taeyong gasps, his fingers clenching hard in Donghyuck’s hair, a moan shattering it’s way out of his throat. Donghyuck doesn’t know what it feels like to be on the receiving end of a blowjob when someone has a piercing in their mouth but Taeyong never seems to respond with anything but complete enthusiasm so he must be doing something right.

There’s something undeniably satisfying about watching all of Taeyong’s stress melt into the sheets as he tosses his head back, stomach clenching when Donghyuck increases the suction, fingers pressing into the curve of his inner thighs, holding him there.

The moonlight spills over him in aborted waves, cut off by the apartment building neighbouring theirs, and the thrum of the radiator, the muffled moans reverberating up into Taeyong’s body only serves to make him look even more ethereal than normal.

Taeyong comes like that, a gorgeous, punched out gasp slipping from half bitten camelia lips as he spills into Donghyuck’s mouth. Donghyuck slowly strokes Taeyong through the aftershocks, watching him tremble apart and presses a kiss to Taeyong’s thigh, leaves a darker flower on the sharp uptick of his hipbone, pressed there with adoring teeth and tongue. The fondness in his chest is overflowing, ballooning into his ribs uncomfortably full.

He barely has time to sit up and wipe his mouth with the back of a shaky hand before Taeyong pulls him into an open mouthed kiss.

“I love you,” Taeyong murmurs, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and pulling him flush against his body and sinking back into the mattress, cradling him in a tight hug. He presses a kiss in Donghyuck’s hair and repeats his words. “So much, Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck sighs and kisses him again. “Me too.” He pauses and then looks up at Taeyong. “You know I’d do anything to make you happy right?”

Taeyong blinks and then softens so visibly that it hurts to witness. “Me too, Hyuckie,” he says quietly. “But you already make me happy.”

“Good,” Donghyuck says and presses his nose into the crook of Taeyong’s neck, taking a deep breath. “If you ever need a break again, just tell me, okay. Don’t just vanish.”

Taeyong kisses his head. “I will,” he promises.

Donghyuck’s keeping a secret.

Taeyong watches him grab his laptop from his desk and scurry into the bedroom but not without shooting Taeyong a distracted smile first. The door is open and Taeyong can see him hunch over on their bed, messing up their neatly made sheets as he peers at the computer, ears red and biting his thumb nail and he looks at something.

It’s definitely a secret; one that he won’t tell Taeyong going by the pointed furtiveness of his movements. They rarely keep secrets from each other though Taeyong won’t pretend they are none between them. If he told Donghyuck every anxious thought that crossed his mind, they’d both go insane in a week and vice versa.

But this seems to be quite an intriguing secret.

Taeyong peers out around the column that separates their kitchen and living room and watches Donghyuck's tongue trace at his bottom lip, the barbell glinting in the sunset before he breaks the comfortable quiet that's built up around them. "What do you want for dinner?"

Donghyuck flinches and slams the laptop shut even though Taeyong can't even see the screen from this angle. "Um," Donghyuck says, pauses, his cheeks flaring bright red and Taeyong raises an eyebrow. "Whatever you want."

"What are you hiding?" Taeyong asks and Donghyuck's eyes widen further.

"Nothing," he protests. "It's just — nothing."

Taeyong pushes out his lip and crosses over to perch on the opposite side of the couch, curling his arms around Donghyuck's legs and resting his chin on Donghyuck's knees, peering up at him making his eyes as huge as he can. "Tell me."

"It's a secret for a reason," Donghyuck tells him but his nervous expression melts into a gentle smile as his fingers twine in Taeyong's hair, tucking it back behind his ear. It's actually Donghyuck's hair that's getting long now, shaggy and dark falling over his eyes.

"You're not going to tell me?" Taeyong presses. "Even after I'm going to make you dinner?"

"You'll enjoy it," Donghyuck promises, eyes sparkling. "Trust me."

Taeyong pouts harder and Donghyuck laughs, leaning forward to kiss him. "I want pizza," Donghyuck says cheekily as he pulls back and Taeyong wrinkles his nose.

"You're getting fish and rice," he says and amidst Donghyuck's protests, pecks his nose and swoops back to the kitchen. "Count it as payback!"

A couple of weeks later, Taeyong walks into the living room, to find Donghyuck streaming in his huge computer chair, his headphones pulled over his ears.

"I'm going out for more groceries," Taeyong says but Donghyuck doesn't even twitch, his fingers clacking loudly on the keys and a low swear escaping his lips. Taeyong creeps up behind the chair and waits until Donghyuck respawns to pull one of the earphones off his head. "I'm going out," he whispers and Donghyuck jumps violently.

Taeyong laughs as Donghyuck turns accusingly in his chair to glare at him.

"Don't _do_ that," Donghyuck snaps, clutching his hand to his head to keep his headphones from falling off his head.

"You didn't hear me," Taeyong says. "I'm going to get more food. Do you want anything?"

"Pizza bagels," Donghyuck says, turning back to his computer and drawing his legs up. His shorts ride up his thighs and Taeyong lets his gaze linger for a second before he pulls away. He has errands to run and Donghyuck doesn’t like being interrupted when he’s streaming. Not that he won’t let Taeyong if he does decide to sink between his legs and completely divert his attention.

"They're too full of sodium," Taeyong says instead of giving into his base desires. He shoves his feet into his shoes and draws his mask up over his nose.

"Pizza bagels!" Donghyuck calls, shoving his headphones back over his head and Taeyong shuts the door behind him.

The line at the grocery is ridiculously long and Taeyong heaves a sigh as he joins the back, setting his backpack between his feet and fishing his headphones out. He spends the wait answering emails from clients that only stresses him out and texts the groupchat that stresses him out more when he sees Ten's ranting about his hot neighbour.

It takes longer than he'd like, to get everything strategically shoved into his backpack before he heads back down the street, pausing to take a couple of pictures of the sunset hovering over the skyline. There's an idea for a new design that's been hovering at the back of his head and he just might be able to pull it off if he can find the right kind of fabric.

The apartment is dim when Taeyong shoves the key in the sticking lock and pushes the door open. He frowns, blinking rapidly to adjust to the low light before carefully shutting the door behind him. Donghyuck's desk is empty, his computer off, the chair neatly shoved in and there's no one there.

"Hyuck," Taeyong calls, pulling off his shoes.

"Just shove the food in the fridge and go take a shower," Donghyuck calls back.

Taeyong raises an eyebrow. "Are you not planning on coming out of the bathroom?"

Donghyuck laughs. "Trust me, hyung," he says and it sounds sweetly menacing. A prickle of anticipation runs down Taeyong's spine. "You'll want to be ready for this."

Taeyong's never put the groceries away faster in his life.

Here's the thing, about their relationship. They're not exactly set in their ways, or anything, but they've been together long enough that it's second nature at this point to know what the other likes. He knows that Donghyuck has a spot on his inner thigh that if sucked just right, will drive him insane. And Donghyuck knows exactly how to work Taeyong over so fast and so quick, it's almost embarrassing how fast Taeyong can come in his mouth. Embarrassing how breathless they can make each other in the easiest ways.

It's simple and it's uncomplicated between them. The surprises these days are rare but that doesn't mean Taeyong doesn't enjoy their routines.

That's why it's such a shock when Taeyong walks into their room, freshly showered and barely dressed, having grabbed whatever laundry he could off the couch before he entered, to find Donghyuck spread out on the sheets, an angelic smile on his face and lavender stockings, panties and garter belt shimmering and gauzy against his long legs.

"Hi," Donghyuck says carefully, sitting up in the bed. His nipple piercings glint at Taeyong and Taeyong feels his mouth go dry.

"Hi," Taeyong says slowly, dropping the towel on the side before slowly stepping in. "What's this for?"

Donghyuck shrugs, almost shyly, which is frankly absurd given how he looks right now. "You've had a lot on your mind," he says. "I know you've been worried about your clients. And I just... I just thought I might help get your mind off things. And — I don't know, you always like lingerie and I thought it might — _oof_ —"

Taeyong lunges at him, slamming their mouths together and pushing Donghyuck flat on the bed with the force of his kiss. "You look so fucking good," Taeyong gasps, running his hand down Donghyuck's chest and wrapping a hand around his waist where the top of the garter belt wraps tightly around his body. "Baby, you look _so_ good."

The tip of Donghyuck's nose and cheeks are flushed when Taeyong pulls away, breathless already and he bites his lower lip. "I don't look as good as —"

"Nope," Taeyong cuts him off and kisses him again, cupping Donghyuck's face in his hands and kissing his nose, his warm cheeks, the curve of his jaw before he's back on his mouth. It feels like he's going insane; he doesn't know where to start. "You look so pretty, I thought my heart stopped when I saw you. Thought I was in heaven."

Donghyuck groans, tossing his head back. "You're so _cheesy._ "

"You love it," Taeyong murmurs before he kisses down the length of Donghyuck's chest and delicately closes his mouth around one of the barbells in his nipples, tugging lightly. Donghyuck hisses, hips jerking up and his hand lands in Taeyong's hair.

"Hyung," Donghyuck gasps, thin and reedy. "I'm — this is supposed to be for _you_."

"And I'm going to take my time," Taeyong responds, shooting Donghyuck a look through his lashes. Donghyuck releases his shiny, pink lower lip from his teeth with a tiny pant and nods once in silent acquiescence.

Taeyong runs his fingers over the lace of his underwear, deliberately avoiding Donghyuck's cock, which is slowly filling out and Donghyuck squirms under his touch. "I can't believe you got this dressed up for me, baby," he says quietly, pressing his mouth to Donghyuck's inner thigh, pulling the elastic connecting the garter belt and stockings away so he can attach his mouth firmer there. It's a bit of a surprise really, when Donghyuck's outfits, especially in the last few months, have revolved around the same four sets of sweatpants and ridiculously thigh baring shorts. "You look so pretty."

The little gasp that escapes Donghyuck when Taeyong's mouth ghosts over his cock is melodious and Taeyong smiles at it, before he moves back down, paying more attention to Donghyuck's legs. He loves Donghyuck's legs, they're long and golden and it's Taeyong's favourite thing to lie there, driving Donghyuck insane by just pressing his teeth onto the right spots.

Taeyong only pulls away when Donghyuck's fingers in his hair get too tight, squirming too hard for Taeyong to hold him down. His thighs are littered with rapidly darkening spots and he's flushed so prettily. "Would you let me draw you like this?" Taeyong asks throatily, running his hand over Donghyuck's stomach, watching it go concave under his touch as Donghyuck pants.

"Let me _do_ something and I might," Donghyuck says and Taeyong smiles at him.

"I thought this was for me," he asks, teasing the stockings away from Donghyuck's leg. It's soft and silky to the touch and Taeyong wonders how long Donghyuck had been planning this for. "Shouldn't I get to do what I want?"

"You're a menace, hyung," Donghyuck says, lips puffy and eyes so fond that Taeyong absolutely has to lean down and kiss him. Licks into his mouth and tastes the sharp aftertaste of Red Bull, the sweetness lingering underneath. Donghyuck's legs part under his, allowing Taeyong to settle into the space between.

"Want to fuck you," Taeyong whispers against his lips. "Will you let me, Hyuckie?"

Donghyuck's head falls back against the pillow and his throat bobs as he swallows. Taeyong wants to put more marks on it, so it matches the skin on his thighs. "You can do whatever you want," Donghyuck says hoarsely, echoing Taeyong's question before and Taeyong's smile tastes triumphant against Donghyuck's lips.

It's not like they have set rules as to who has what role but Taeyong likes being filled up just as Donghyuck likes choking on his cock, well beyond the point of any air accessing his lungs. So it's been a while, when Taeyong kneels in between Donghyuck's legs with a half used bottle of lube in his hand.

"No condom," Donghyuck had said when Taeyong had reached in to grab it.

Taeyong had shot him a look and Donghyuck shook his head. "Please," was all he'd said and it had been enough.

"Gotta take this off," Taeyong says and a flush crawls over Donghyuck's face. "It seems like such a shame."

"You could just rip it off," Donghyuck suggests.

"And ruin such a pretty set?" Taeyong asks, frowning. "I want to see you in this again."

Donghyuck blushes harder and Taeyong giggles a little as he unclasps the elastic on the stockings and slowly pulls Donghyuck's underwear off. Donghyuck's cock bobs up against his waist, dripping precome and flushed red. Taeyong considers the scrap of lace in his hand before he runs a finger over the damp fabric and sucking it into his mouth. The taste of precome explodes over his tongue and Donghyuck groans, throwing a hand over his face.

"Oh my god, you're so filthy, hyung."

"You taste so good," Taeyong murmurs, tossing the underwear aside and taking Donghyuck completely in his mouth in one swoop.

Donghyuck's moan strangles out of his mouth. "Hyung!"

Taeyong licks over the head, letting the precome pool on his tongue and peeks up at Donghyuck through his lashes and Donghyuck swears under his breath.

“Taeyong, please,” Donghyuck gasps, his hands fisting in the sheets by his head, before moving restlessly down to beside Taeyong’s head. “Come on, please —”

“I got you baby,” Taeyong croons, and he pulls off, sitting back on his heels to fumble for the lube. He coats his fingers before slowly tracing one finger around Donghyuck’s hole. Donghyuck twitches in his hold before his legs spread further to accommodate Taeyong’s hold.

It’s like watching art, to see Donghyuck’s expressions play out in front of him as Taeyong fingers him open, his lips pink bitten and plum red. “You look so pretty,” Taeyong murmurs as he fits two fingers in and Donghyuck whimpers, biting his lip. “God, Hyuckie.”

“Get in me,” Donghyuck groans, drawing his legs up and wrapping them around Taeyong’s waist, pulling him in. “Hyung, get in me, now before I go insane.”

Taeyong nods rapidly, his throat dry and aching as he yanks his boxers off and slicks up his untouched cock. It feels like he’s being parboiled alive when he finally sinks into Donghyuck’s heat, bracing his hands on the bed beside Donghyuck’s heat. Donghyuck’s ankle cross behind the small of his back and the soft gasp Donghyuck lets out, right into his ear, drives Taeyong insane.

“Feel so good,” Donghyuck whispers and Taeyong’s hips stutter. Their lips meet in a messy, rushed kiss and Taeyong rears back before fucking into him, starting up an unsteady rhythm.

Donghyuck doesn’t let him get too far, pulling him back with shaking arms looped around his neck, and kissing him again and again, mouth slipping against his jaw and teeth catching on the curve of his neck, making Taeyong moan and fuck harder into him.

Everything turns hot and hazy and Taeyong rears back, pulling from their tight embrace, sweat slicking down his chest as he hooks Donghyuck’s legs over the crooks of his elbows and slams into him, hard enough that their headboard hits the wall with an obvious _thunk_.

Donghyuck cries out, hand slamming up against the headboard for grip and hips arching up, meeting every single one of Taeyong’s thrusts as the bedframe sounds like it’s going to shatter apart underneath them.

Taeyong unclasps a hand from Donghyuck’s thigh, watches the white of his skin bleed into yellow into red before he runs a hand over Donghyuck’s nipples, tugging at the barbell, at the seam where the garter belt digs into his waist in sharp, embroidered lines tattooed on the soft skin before finally closing around Donghyuck’s cock.

Donghyuck rears up, back arching from the bed and eyes rolling back in his head, a gorgeous noise curling out of that petal pink mouth. “Gonna come, fuck, fuck,” Donghyuck chants and Taeyong slams in one last time, torquing his hand at the same time.

Donghyuck curves up, a neverending sin wave of pleasure rocking through him, as he comes all over Taeyong’s hand, his chest, the bed.

“Fuck,” Taeyong gasps, still fucking his hips in, short quick jerks that don’t do half as anything for him but seem to drive Donghyuck insane, his whole body trembling, thighs shaking as aftershock after aftershock runs through him.

“In me,” Donghyuck gasps, the words tripping heavy off his tongue. He twists his legs out of Taeyong’s hold and holds them back as far as he can, the silk stockings stretching and twisting supple with the movement. “Hyung, come on, inside me.”

Taeyong loses what little semblance of control he’d been holding onto at that point and wraps his hands around the back of Donghyuck’s thighs, pushing his legs back and sliding back in. Donghyuck gasps and clutches at him, pulls him as close as he can get and pants, whispers, gasps, a litany of words that drive Taeyong insane. _Don’t you wanna mark me up, hyung? Don’t you wanna take what’s yours? You can lick it all up later, won’t have to settle for my panties but you’d like that wouldn’t you, Taeyong, you’d like the sloppy seconds—_

“ _Fuck_ ,” Taeyong pants, the fire building up in him. His gut clenches and he shoves forward. “Hyuckie, fuck, _oh_ —” Taeyong comes with a punched out gasp, fingernails digging meanly into the meat of Donghyuck’s thighs as he fills Donghyuck up, his hole fluttering weakly around Taeyong’s cock as if not sure whether to pull away or pull him in deeper.

Everything washes a dizzying array of gray and Taeyong slumps onto Donghyuck’s chest, letting his legs drop, panting into his neck as he comes down from the euphoric height of it all.

Donghyuck’s fingers slowly run through his hair and he twitches when Taeyong slips out of him. Taeyong can feel his come running down his cock, thighs and feels a simulataenous rush of pleasure and disgust. Donghyuck must be feeling worse definitely.

“I can’t believe you jumped me like that,” Donghyuck says, voice panting out little half breaths, little eighth notes interspersed with each other, slurring into one another, a dangerous adorable melody on all its own.

“I can’t believe you wore lingerie for me,” Taeyong returns, kissing Donghyuck’s neck with the last remaining vestiges of his strength. “God, Hyuckie.”

“I am pretty amazing,” Donghyuck mumbles and when Taeyong peers up at him, he smiles, a gorgeous smudge of oil paint, pink and red streaked over his cheeks and lips, sweat clinging to his temple, his hair curling up in the humidity. When Taeyong leans in to kiss him, it tastes sweet.

They fall back into one other, slumping against the sheets. Taeyong twitches when he remembers the bed. “The sheets,” he starts, sleepily.

Donghyuck shushes him. “We’ll do it tomorrow,” he sighs. “It’s not like there’s anything else for us to do.”

Well. That’s certainly true.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thereisnoreality)


End file.
